Nightmares
by Kira the cat
Summary: The nightmare formerly known as Gary Smith is over for one Peter Kowalski. Or is it?


Nightmares

By: Kira the Cat

Summary: The nightmare formerly known as Gary Smith is over for one Peter Kowalski. Or is it?

A/N: Just some fluff I had written a while ago after my massive New Years 2011 obsess with all things Bully.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Bully. Don't sue.

It's a normal, peaceful summer night in the small town of Bullworth. The carnival was in full swing and couples were out lounging on the beach, enjoying themselves. The sky slowly starts to get dark as the streetlights flicker to life for the evening. The locusts begin their nightly lullaby and the students of Bullworth Academy get ready for bed, those who feel bold sneaking out of their dorms to cause some nightly mischief. Save for Jimmy Hopkins, Bullworth's resident Wonder Boy. The ginger teen was taking a much needed break from the various pranks and odd jobs the school and town provided in favor of a, somewhat, quiet night of mindless internet surfing. It was a little after ten when there was a faint knock at his door. He muttered under his breath, whoever it was would eventually go away so he ignored it. Until the second knock, this one accompanied by a voice Jimmy knew well. He got up and opened the door, checking the hall before closing it again.

"What's up Petey?" he asked. Usually the smaller boy was in bed by this time, not wandering the halls and knocking on his door. Petey blushed a little, debating on the reaction Jimmy would have if he told the taller teen he'd had a nightmare about Gary's return to school. Would he laugh in his face and call him a sissy like Gary once did? Or would he offer his room to share for the night? "Hello? Earth to Petey?" the pink wearing boy's head snapped up and his blush deepened a bit.

"Oh…s-sorry Jim. I….I was wondering…" he bit his lip a bit.

"Wondering?" Jimmy pressed.

"I was wondering…if I could….h-hang out here for a little bit…" He lied. "Y'see, I couldn't really sleep….and I figured hanging out with you for a bit would help…" Jimmy arched a brow; he could blatantly see the lie written all over his friend's face but decided that pushing him would just make the situation worse. So he agreed, picking up his new laptop and sitting cross-legged on the bed. He gestured for Petey to sit as well when he noticed the boy awkwardly standing near the door. He sat and glanced around the room a bit as he toyed with the loose thread on his shirt sleeve. He shifted a little and fanned himself every few minutes, eventually catching Jimmy's attention.

"You okay over there?" He asked. Petey shook his head.

"It's hot in here…" he muttered. Jimmy sat the laptop aside and went to turn on his air conditioner only to discover it was broken. He groaned, the heat didn't bother him but Petey looked like he might turn into a puddle if he stayed in his long sleeved pajamas any longer. He dug around the pile of clothes on the floor and pulled out a somewhat clean Bullworth Marching Band t-shirt.

"Here." He tossed the shirt at Petey, who clumsily caught it while he looked around for some shorts for the smaller boy to wear. He growled in frustration when he realized he was wearing the last pair of clean shorts. "Sorry Petey, you're stuck with just the shirt…" Unknown to Jimmy, Petey's face had gone from the light peach colored blush to full out fire engine red upon hearing that. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his body, though he was no jock, he was more nervous about being in nothing but a t-shirt in front of his crush. His blush deepened. That was the other reason he was in Jimmy's room. Partly out of fear and partly out of love. He loved the older boy. To him, Jimmy was the angel he'd been waiting so long for.

But deep in his heart he knew that love would never be reciprocated. Jimmy was a ladies man and would never have feelings for him especially when he barely acted like more than a casual acquaintance. If only Petey knew how wrong he was. Jimmy, meanwhile, was secretly eyeing the smaller boy as he shed his own t-shirt in favor of a tank top. He cracked on of the windows as far as it would go, which wasn't much, in an attempt to get a hold of his feelings. He'd been feeling some sort of attraction to Petey pretty much since he met the boy. The only problem with that was admitting it. He never could, what with Gary picking apart every little thing Petey did or said which always pissed him off to no end. With the little psycho gone he shouldn't have a problem telling Petey how he feels. Except, he wasn't sure if the brunette even knew he felt the same way. Eventually putting off the desire to tell him yet again, he rejoined him on the bed. Petey was now fiddling with the sleeve of the t-shirt and mumbling one word answers or 'huhs and 'yeahs' when ever asked something. Eventually, around two, Jimmy was fighting sleep.

"Alright Petey, I need some shut eye so I'll see you tomorrow." he said around a yawn. Petey, also tired but terrified to sleep alone, jumped up and blocked the door as best he could.

"A-are you sure Jim? I mean, I'm not at all tired." he said with a nervous chuckle. Jimmy arched a brow.

"Are you okay? You're acting weird." Jimmy said.

"Me? Weird? No, I'm fine." he said nervously. "Not like I'm scared to go back to my own room or anything." Jimmy's curiosity piqued and he crossed his arms over his chest. He could clearly see through the lie.

"Is someone messing with you again?" he asked through clenched teeth, his voice echoing with possession. "Because I swear to god if they are I'll-" Petey cut him off with a shake of his head.

"N-no Jim, no ones bothering me…" he said, now looking at the floor in embarrassment. Jimmy sighed in exasperation.

"Then will you tell me what is wrong so we can both go to sleep?" Petey gulped, tearing up as he spilled his sordid secret. Jimmy, now feeling a bit sorry, pulled Petey against him and told the smaller boy he didn't need to worry anymore. Petey's face was on fire as Jimmy held him. He could smell the faintest traces of some sort of cologne and sweat on the other male and he felt so happy that he was this close to the object of his seemingly one-sided affections. "So, is there anything else you wanna get off your chest?" he asked. Petey, now genuinely confused looked at Jimmy, who gave a small smile. "You really are clueless." He figured it was either now or never as he leaned forward and kissed him. Petey felt like he had just died and went to heaven, his face felt like the sun.

"Jim…why…"

"Because I can see it in your eyes. I know you like me. I like you too Petey." he stretched and laid down in bed, pulling the smaller teen down with him. Petey snuggled closer and yawned. "Here's to no nightmares." Jimmy said as he pecked the other boy on the lips and turned the lights out. The two boys closed their eyes and for the first night in two weeks, Peter Kowalski didn't have a single nightmare.

The End

* * *

Here's just a short little plotbunny oneshot that popped into my head after one to many late nights playing Bully on my Wii around new years. Read and review! ~Kira


End file.
